Isabell Paramellow
is a girl Phineas and friends are friends with. Physical Appearance Isabell has curly, light brown hair that comes down to her midback. She normally wears a red and black striped sweater over a red tanktop with black jeans and black high heeled lace up boots. When in summer camp, she wears a black tanktop, black denim shorts, and black converse. For dates and school dances, Isabell wears a sparkly black knee length strapless dress with sparkly silver flats and a black rose in her hair. She never leaves home without her bat earrings, her emerald, an onyx necklace, and black polish on her nails. She has green eyes. In her teenage years, Isabell gets black and purple streaks in her hair, wears heavy, black boots (flat heel, no laces) black tights, a purple skirt, a purple and black striped T-shirt, and an open black leather jacket. She kept the jewelry. Personality Isabell is rather odd as you can never tell if what she's saying is good or bad or if she's serious. She is sarcastic and has a short temper. She has proven to be a little clumsy. These instances include dropping a basketball on Isabella's head and tripping over her own boots. Isabell often does random things like breaking into a musical number in the middle of being tutored. She is a slacker in every subject, but Spanish and doesn't care until learning she might have to repeat seventh grade. Despite this, Isabell is fairly smart; she just doesn't pay attention in class. She can put on a good act and pretend to be stuck up or girly as can be. Relationships Phineas Flynn Isabell and Phineas are good friends and they do a lot together. Phineas helped Isabell win the school science fair and she helped him with Isabella. They were in the talent show and ended up winning. Ferb Fletcher Isabell is good friends with Ferb. They don't do that much together. The reason of this is that Isabell wants Ferb to have more time with Marissa. Candace Flynn Isabell and Candace are friends. Isabell admires Candace's crazy personality and Candace doesn't seem to mind Isabell. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabell and Isabella are the best of friends. They do almost everything together. Isabell always supports Isabella's crush on Phineas and Isabella always supports Isabell's crush on Tyler. The two girls share everything and don't keep any secrets from each other. Hannah Croten Hannah is Isabell's best friend. They get along great, but Isabell would rather spend time with Isabella than Hannah. Tyler Tyler is Isabell's crush and later boyfriend. They danced together at the school dance on the last day of seventh grade. During fifth grade, Tyler started to return Isabell's feelings. Sarah Isabell and Sarah get along perfectly. Sarah likes Isabell and is glad when she becomes Tyler's girlfriend. Carrie "Izzy"Pryer Isabell and Izzy are friends. Isabell calls Izzy "Kara" because of her first name. Izzy talked to Isabell before the school dance. Mikey Paramellow Isabell finds him what everyone else (except Chris) does: annoying. Mikey feels the same way about her and calls her any name except Isabell. When Isabell corrects him he just yells "I don't care" or "Whatever". Carissa "Chris" Story They are very close. Trivia *Isabell, like Isabella, is Mexican-American-Jewish. ]] *The reason Isabell passes Spanish is because she is part Mexican. *Isabell is actually named after Isabelle, Isabel, and Isabella. *She is a wizard. *Drives most people insane. *She acts like a mixed version of Blythe White, Goldfish Darkskull, Daisy56, Daisy Hernadez, and JoJo. *Her powers are: she can sense when someone is in a bad mood, can read minds, is telepathic, can make any and every sound, and can shape shift. *Her earrings and eyes sometimes glow red when she gets mad. *Is annoyed by optimism sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Unknowns Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Goth Characters Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Jews Category:Girls